memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Old Loyalties
| number = 54 | date = 2286 | stardate = 9001.3 | editor = Robert Greenberger | penciller = Gordon Purcell | inker = Ricardo Villagran | colorist = Michele Wolfman | letterer = Tim Harkins | writer = Peter David | omnibus = Who Killed Captain Kirk? | published = | format = | pages = 22 | publisher = DC Comics }} The return of Finnegan! Summary Starfleet personnel, including Mr. Konom, are sifting through the ruins of the colony on Omicron Ceti IV. An Irish commander comments to his civilian assistant about the horrific nature of the scene, but she comments that she has seen worse. The commander and Ms. Van Horne speak with Starfleet's Mr. Paul about the devastation, he only responds that he is in charge of the clean-up and that, as members of the Federation Security Legion, the commander and Ms. Van Horne should find out why the attack happened, and stay out of his way. Meanwhile, the shuttlecraft Galileo moves across the sky, passing by the orbiting . That starship's captain has been dead for two weeks, in a freezer the commander investigates, leaving the question of who was commanding Zephyr. Heather Van Horne summons the commander to view a body inexplicably found naked in the ruins, a woman with a long braid. The Galileo lands, and Ensign Kitty informs the commander that, as Legionnaires, the commander and his assistant are required to investigate a possible mutiny aboard . In the ship's gymnasium, Ensign William Bearclaw spars with a crewman named Hazzard, commenting its a poor time for a security personnel training session. As other crewmen like Bloemker, Castille and Sterno look on, Bearclaw proceeds to land a number of strikes against Hazzard, finally prompting Hazzard to knock Bearclaw to the floor. Calling a time-out, he calls for a towel. Sterno throws one, far too high for any of the other humanoids to catch. Commander Pavel Chekov arrives with Meyer and Jerry Boyajian, demanding Bearclaw's surrender, for the attempted murder of James T. Kirk. Bearclaw tries to run, and is stunned. While Bearclaw is carried outside, his girlfriend, Ensign Sherwood arrives and demands he be taken to sickbay. Chekov and the guards inform her that Bearclaw only deserves the brig after what he's done. Kirk, bandaged from his recent knife wound, attempts to leave sickbay. Doctor Leonard McCoy requests that he stay, for fear the captain's wounds will reopen. Taking care of one's self is why the doctor believes he himself might live another eighty-seven years, and asks Kirk who he is trying to impress by disobeying medical orders. Sherwood enters, and comments that she is impressed that the captain is up and around already. She asks if Bearclaw really could have been the attacker, but Kirk stops her short. He recognized Bearclaw and regretted not being fit enough to fight him off. Aboard Galileo, the Security Legionnaires read Kirk's file. The commander is shocked, as Kirk commands tremendous crew loyalty, although Heather suspects Kirk's loose command style has inspired his crew to commit severe breaches of conduct. After her recent marriage to Klingon expatriate Konom, Ensign Nancy Bryce packs her things to begin sharing quarters with him, they are also taking care of the orphaned half-breed Klingon who was named "Moron" by his Klingon keepers. They discuss names, although Konom feels that most Klingon names are fiercer than the albino would ever be. Nancy suggests her late father's name, Bernie, which is accepted by "Moron" almost immediately. Kirk is shocked to find that the Federation Security Legion commander sent to oversee the trial is an old friend -- Starfleet Academy rival Sean Finnegan! References Characters James T. Kirk • Spock • Leonard McCoy • Uhura • Pavel Chekov • Hikaru Sulu • Montgomery Scott • Garth of Izar • Sean Finnegan • Heather Van Horne • Burnside • Nancy Bryce • Konom • William Bearclaw • Bernie/"Moron" • Elizabeth Sherwood • Hazzard • Sterno • Kitty • Maddy • Castille • Paul • [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel]] • Jerry Boyajian • Meyer Bernie Bryce • Phil Burroughs • Bloemker Starships and vehicles ( refit heavy cruiser) • ( ) Races and cultures Human • Klingon • Mentite • Vulcan Locations Omicron Ceti IV (Omicron Ceti) States and organizations United Federation of Planets (Starfleet • Federation Security Legion) • Klingon Empire Other references Klingonese (Korg • Kodol • Kelrok • Kur) Chronology ;2250 : Kirk's freshman year at Starfleet Academy. As a "plebe", he was the subject of torment by upperclassman Sean Finnegan. ;2266 : Kirk and the crew encounter Cadet Finnegan's simulacrum at the amusement park planet. ;2276 : Starfleet enacts a regulation requiring the Federation Security Legion to investigate all cases of crew violence against commanding officers. ;2286 : Enterprise reconnoiters in the Omicron Ceti system investigating the destruction of the Federation colony and the hijacking of USS Zephyr. Appendices Background * The penultimate chapter in the Who Killed Captain Kirk? storyline, collected in that book. * This was a sequel of sorts to Finnegan's original appearance in . * This was part of Peter David's first storyline as a Star Trek comic writer, and the penultimate installment of DC's first volume's last multipart-storyline. * At this point in the series, the Paramount Pictures licensing approval for comics was being made stricter, as a result a lot of concepts from Star Trek: The Animated Series were dropped from this and other storylines, as Paramount felt the TAS characters featured in the series thus far, Arex and M'Ress, were going to take focus away from the TOS main characters. This issue featured other non-canon characters that were regular to this series, but were soon to be removed. Images dC1 54.jpg|Cover image. jtkDC54.jpg|James T. Kirk. prosthetic.jpg|A prosthetic hand. paul.jpg|Paul. kitty.jpg|Kitty. unnamed 1701A crew 1.jpg|Unnamed crewman. galileo7-2286.jpg galileo 7 2286.jpg|''Galileo'' heather Van Horne.jpg|Heather Van Horne. kobry.jpg|"Bernie". hazzard.jpg|Hazzard. elizabeth Sherwood.jpg|Liz Sherwood. unnamed 1701A crew 2.jpg|Unnamed crewbeings. sean Finnegan 2286.jpg|Sean Finnegan. s. Finnegan (2286).jpg jerry Boyajian.jpg|Jerry Boyajian. meyer.jpg|Meyer. maddy.jpg|Maddy. bloemker.jpg|The duplicate Bloemker. bloemkerDead.jpg|Bloemker. Connections (DC Comics, Series One) | before = #53: You're Dead, Jim | after = #55: Finnegan's Wake! }} External link * category:tOS comics